Portgas
by mixxi
Summary: Ace looks just like his late mother, according to his mothers old stalker. Will the Whitebeard pirates be able to save him?
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, I hope you will enjoy this short prologue. This will become a pretty angsty story at some point, so I hope you guys have the stomach for it.**

* * *

You could hear men sing pirate songs and making toasts to fellow named Ace. It was the Whitebeards partying. Because their youngest brother had made the headlines in the news coo for the first time. It was a pretty generic article, but it was the first article about Ace since he had joined the crew. The article was mainly about all the weird stunts that Ace had done and about the fact that he had become a whitebeard member. It wasn't much. but it had been long enough to make sure that his bounty had risen a good amount and reason enough for the Whitebeards to party. As it was a party, the crew and Ace were good on their way to get drunk, drinking one beer after another. Only Marco who was on guard duty that evening wasn't drinking (even though the nurses were trying their best to keep the liquor away from Oyaji). Even though Marco was on guard duty, he wasn't really paying attention to the surrounding waters, but was looking at Ace's picture in the news coo instead. It was a nice picture, in which Ace had a calm and steady gaze, very unlike the normal rumbustious teen. It was a good look on him. However unknowingly to Marco and the crew, there was also someone else looking at Ace's picture in the newspaper and nobody at the moment knew what kind of trouble that picture would give them in the nearby future, but for the moment it looked peaceful and like any other Whitebeard party, as the first couple of people already started passing out and Thatch starting to draw on their faces. Even though the party might be fun at the moment, when morning would come, everybody would regret their drinking. It was however nice to see Ace fit in so well with the crew, even though it was only a few weeks ago that he tried to kill their father.

* * *

The man was intensely looking at the newspaper. That picture on the front page looked so much like her. The only woman he had ever loved. He had seen pictures of Portgas D. Ace before, but always found the guy resembling his detesting father more than his lovely mother Rouge. At the time he had thought that there could only be a beauty as Rouge only once in a lifetime, but this picture of Ace with this gentle smile just resembled his mother so much… He had always worshipped Rouge from afar, only to have her taken away from him, but not anymore. She was so close now, he could have her now.. He just needed to help her get back to her former self. If it was him, he could do it. He knew everything about his beautiful Rouge. He however would first need to catch her and make her, her old self again.

The walked out of his cabin and on to the deck, only to see his Rouge drinking with those dirty old men. Most already passed out. Not that it mattered, as long as he was on this ship, he would have his chance to get her in his hands again.

Walking on the deck, he made his way to Ace, tipping his hat to the sober Marco in the meanwhile and grimacing when he saw the man look at the picture of his Rouge. Rouge was his and only his and this time he would make sure that it stayed that way.

The man sat down next to Ace and started pouring the man a drink and became completely joyful as the young man gave him a kind and gentle smile in return.

Oh, how he looked like his Rouge, his beautiful Rouge and soon he would be this.

* * *

 **Please be kind enough to leave a review/ comment.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I am so glad that so many people like the idea of this story. The reviews made me really happy. As you may have guessed, English isn't my first language, and even though I might struggle a bit, I do hope that I can convey the story I want to write to you.**

 **Anyhow, normally I like writing a bit more angsty, but I do feel that this story needs a proper build-up.**

 **Please let me know how you feel about it and the direction the story is taking.**

 **Well please enjoy!**

* * *

The whitebeard crew started doing their chores for the day, after sleeping of their hangovers. Marco whom was looking at the scene was grinning a bit. Everybody was busy, except for Marco. Whitebeard had ordered him to rest this week, as he was getting overworked slowly. Normally Marco would be with paperwork. It was very rare for Marco, to be completely free as he was. But as Whitebeard had given him the week off, he would try to enjoy every second of it. Breaks didn't happen very often for him, since normally his division or Ace would come bug him around, but Oyaji ordered Ace to take his division on the mission this time as well. Ah yes, this would be a very nice and quiet week. If only it was not for Thatch's pranks, but he guessed he would just have to survive them. Marco shakes his head as he thought back on all the pranks thatch had done lately, but then again he had always survived them and he would do so again this time. Also the mission Ace was on was an easy mission, so no worries there.. yeah absolutely no worries.. Marco turned around to smile to Whitebeard, whom was busy laughing about something one of his sons had done.

It was just an easy mission..

And an easy mission it was. The two divisions under Ace's command were send out to take care of some trouble on an island that was under their protection. They had burned out those rats out quickly enough and for the moment Ace was enjoying sailing with the two divisions. The feel of the salty air on his skin and the nice smell of the endless sea. Chatting with some of his division, he thought about the orders of Whitebeard. To deal with the trouble on the island and not go back to the Moby Dick for at least a week, since Marco had deserved his week-long break. Ace sighed. The week had only just begun. Ace then right there decided to stop at a close by island for a small party, because what Whitebeard pirate does not enjoy a party? Ace walked to the navigator on deck, whom was Bill of the first division and asked:

"Hey Bill, how do you feel about a party?"

Bill the navigator of course grinned and the glint in his eye said enough, but answered the rhetorical question anyway. "Well, captain Ace, you know as well as I do how I feel about a party". Ace actually laughed a bit at that. "true, that might have been a bit of a foolish question".

"you said it cap!": the navigator said laughing. "Haha, very funny mister.. Can you plan us a route to a nice island, where we can go a little wild?": Ace asked. "Sure cap, I will make sure that you get to a nice place": Bill answered. Ace frowned a bit at the man's weird phrasing, but decided to ignore it as he jovially clopped the man on his shoulder and walked on to check on other important ship things, starting with how well the meat was cooked. As Ace walked on mouthwatering, Bill and a couple of other crewmates shook their head.. Ace would always be Ace, a black hole stomach, one track mind set guy.

After filling his stomach, Ace decided to contact Oyaji and inform him about how the mission went and that they were going to party on a close by island. Ace talked with Whitebeard for hours. He might have been only gone for a day, but he did miss his Oyaji and the Moby Dick. Only after Whitebeard remembered him of the fact that he actual had two divisions to run, Ace decided to go to work. Which was a good thing seeing as the two divisions were actually getting in a bit of a fight on whose commander was stronger. Ace grinned. He might not have been the seconds division's commander for a long time, but they were already willing to fight for his honor. Even though Ace himself doubted that he would win against Marco. All grinning Ace ordered the man to get back to work, Because he wanted to go party! And if it was needed he would lit the fire under their assess to get there faster, but after only sailing for a day they had finally reached their destination. A beautiful uninhabited island where they could go wild partying for days. Ace started to shout out commands, as he himself took a ton of beer to the beach. He would not let his men do all the work by themselves. He believed that every commander should not be afraid to get his hands a little bit dirty, by helping out his men with the normal chores, even though he could absolutely not imagine Izo doing that. After helping his men get everything ready for the party, Ace plopped down on the sands deep asleep. His men grinned as their captain had another narcoleptic attack and raised their glasses to a toast to their father, brothers and their newest member Ace.

When Ace awoken a half an hour later, he saw his men drinking beer and eaten his meat. He quickly moved to the food table and started stabling the food on his plate. Bill who was passing out beer to the crew, pushed one in his hands, which he drank while eating and not long after the first sip it started to get dark before his eyes again. Ace started to get the darkness away by blinking his eyes a bit faster and as he did that, he saw more men of the two divisions starting to pass out. Blinking his eyes a bit faster, Ace tried to stay conscious, but it was futile. Just before completely passing out Ace heard someone gruffly say: "And now my Rouge, you are and always will be mine".

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! If you did.. or didn't.. please be so kind to leave a review!**


End file.
